The spelling of Jealousy
by MissUNightmareMoon
Summary: "who is he?" Usui asked Misaki in a half-angry tone. Misaki had been getting really comfortable with someone and no, it is not Usui.
1. Chapter 1

**You never know when you get a new idea. I just woke up from my sweet sleep in the middle of the night with this idea dancing in my mind. So I'm on my computer right now, with this idea fresh in my mind. Geez, what'll happen if mom wakes up….?**

**So here you go! Fresh off from the… mind?**

* * *

"Well then, I'll take my leave" Misaki announced before going upstairs to change. Today had been maid latte's one-of-the-busiest-days or something like what Satsuki had said. She let out an exhausted sigh. Her sighs were increasing and increasing day by day. The school work, which includes studies and her president work. Then there was work at maid latte. And then….. the pervert. Only thinking all this made her feel as if she would sink through the ground. Oh please, just someone take that huge stone off her shoulders! Then she felt herself lift up, by a pair of strong arms. "What the... USUI!?"

"Shhh… You don't want the others to come here and find us like this, do you?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"But I never told you to-"

"Why do I need to hear that from you when I can easily see through your mind?" oh yeah, right. He could easily understand what was going on in her mind. But she had asked for somebody to lift the stress off, not her!

"Put me down. This instant"

"Nooooope"

"Ok then. I'll shout like hell for help. HEL-"

He clamped her mouth shut. "Misaki do you really want me to strip you off here?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Wha?" she was taken aback of his sudden seriousness. She wasn't used to it even now.

"Then let me carry you for a while" he switched back to his teasing mode.

"Why you….." she gripped at his shirt. He just smiled. She was just cute!

The nature's alarm woke her up the next day. Because of the birds, she didn't need any alarm clock. So no money wastage. After freshening up, she put on her uniform and went downstairs. When she was leaving for school, her mother added "you'll soon get a surprise Misaki"

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"Look at the time! Better hurry up!" Minako immediately changed the subject.

"Oh yeah… bye!" she rushed off.

School was over in a blink of an eye. And like always, the demon president was working away in the student council room. With, of course, Usui 'observing' her. She had learnt to ignore his gaze and do her work, but the moment she would look up, she would go red and stammer at her words. This had been going on for some 20n minutes, when his starring had got interrupted by a ring of Misaki's phone. He groaned. Misaki looked at him, confused, before attending the call. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Halloo Misaki!" a male voice came, in a playful tone. She remained quiet for some time. Nobody so unknown to her used her name directly!

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Whyyyyy that's so rude of you Misaki! Don't you remember?" and then he told something that made Misaki squeal. Her expression had changed into a very happy one.

"So this was what mom was talking about! YOU are the surprise! Where are you?" Usui's brows twitched. Who had made her so happy?

"I am at the gates of your school" the other voice replied. At once Misaki gathered her stuff. "Wait! I'm coming" and she sped off the room, ignoring Usui completely. COMPLETELY, I repeat. What… or WHOM had made her forget about her pervert boyfriend?

* * *

**a cliff hangerrrr! sorry about that, but i can't take the risk. looks like my mom will wake up any moment now! and then she'll knock my brains off. then you will never know the story. heeheehee! whatever...**

**Nightmare moon signing out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Mom didn't get me last night…. Yet. Oooohhh and lately, there's been a lot of burning smell coming from Usui. 'Why?' Do you ask? Well then, read on!**

* * *

previously :

"_I'm at your school's gate" the other voice came_.

"_Wait! I'm coming!"_

_Misaki gathered her stuff and sped off the room, ignoring Usui completely. Completely, I repeat. What… or WHOM had made her forget about her pervert boyfriend like that?_

* * *

back to present :

Usui's P.O.V

I stared at the empty seat where Misaki had been sitting a moment ago. And then, she had sped off, after talking with someone on the phone, not noticing that I was there, at all. I got up, hands in my pockets, and went to the window. There Misaki was, running to the gate. And there was someone standing there. And, let me tell you, it was a HE, not a SHE. He was leaning on the wall, and when Misaki came to him, they… they HUGGED! They hugged as if they hadn't seen each other in years. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I definitely could make out that they were both beaming at each other. And then, they went away, talking to each other, all smiles. I stood there, dumbfounded, with my eyes the size of dinner plates. Who was this guy? Who made her express herself so freely? I mean, she hated men, so it couldn't have been her father. And that guy was too young looking too. I was confused. I couldn't think straight. The first thought that came to my mind was that… was she…. Aarghh! I can't even tell that word! But then I mentally slapped myself. Of course not! Misaki wasn't like that. So I decided that I would ask about him at the maid café. And then I left, still deep in thought.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

He came as a customer today. He took his usual corner seat from where he had always 'observed' Misaki. But he couldn't find her today. Satsuki saw his searching eyes and smiled.

"Searching for Misa-chan?"

Usui nodded.

"Well, she took the day off"

Usui looked at her. Took the day off? "why?" he questioned.

"She phoned up and told that she had some important work with someone. Actually, I'm quite surprised that you are here because I thought she would have work with you" Satsuki said, adding moe flowers to the surroundings.

"She didn't" came his quick reply. Satsuki looked at the boy. "Then it might have been work from the school" she patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry" and went off. But how couldn't he? And he had a slight hunch that her leave was connected with the person she met at school. He got up and went away. "Ahh, so what would you like" Satsuki came back to find him gone. "Ara? He's gone!" and then she smiled. "Probably gone to meet Misaki"

* * *

He made his way to her house. When he was going to knock, he heard the laughing of a man. So, instead of knocking, he went to the window sneakily. From one corner he watched what was going on inside. Misaki's back was to him, so he couldn't who was talking with her. And then, she moved, to reveal someone that made his eyes squint. It was that guy! He hadn't seen him properly earlier, but now, he could. He had dark blue hair (almost black) and sparkling dark brown orbs. He was tanned and was of his height. He had a very good built body and looked no older than him. His brows furrowed when he heard Misaki talk very comfortably with him. And then Minako and Suzuna came in too.

"It's good to have you back, Shaunak" Minako smiled.

"Not as good as I am feeling to be here with my favorite girl" Shaunak smiled at Misaki. She smiled him back.

Usui took a few steps behind. This was happening too much. Who was this Shaunak? And why was he calling Misaki his favorite girl? He left in a huff. But if he would have been there for some more time, then he would have known the truth. He was furious. Not only Misaki was nice to him, but her family too. Why was he having such a weird feeling? He clutched his forehead. It was a feeling that he had never had before. Was he… Jealous?

* * *

**Obviously he would jealous be if he saw someone else with Misaki! But there is gonna be a huge surprise for him at the end!**

**Nightmare moon signing out…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know why, after watching a few KWMS amv's, I read the whole manga again, till chap 79 AND watched the whole anime AGAIN… guess that's what happens when you're addicted…. To the couple…. Oooohhh and I decided to give some attention to the cat too. MY cat here doesn't like the idea of a cat being dropped out of the story. *meeewwrrr* see, told you so.**

**Whatever, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

previously

_Usui took a few steps behind. This was happening too much. Who was this Shaunak? And why was he calling Misaki his favorite girl? He left in a huff. But if he would have been there for some more time, then he would have known the truth. He was furious. Not only Misaki was nice to him, but her family too. Why was he having such a weird feeling? He clutched his forehead. It was a feeling that he had never had before. Was he… Jealous?_

* * *

back to the present

Saturday morning. The alien woke up, but with dark circles beneath his eyes. He hadn't slept properly, tossing and turning, the thought of HIS Misaki being with some other guy invading his mind again and again. Groggily, he freshened up, before slumping down on the couch again. Litch, his cat, from last evening, was seeing his master's behavior. Heck, he had not even let the cat sleep properly, pacing to and forth in the room (come on, animals have feelings too!) There was no school today, from where he could question Misaki about the 'Shaunak' guy. Not that he had a grudge that she was….. no, he hated that word. It was just casual asking. Currently, he couldn't think straight. Then he picked up his phone and called up Misaki.

Back at her house- Misaki was dressing up when she received his call. She picked it up.

"What is it, Usui?" she asked no mood in being teased or what-so-ever.

"Nothing. Are you free today?" he asked. According to him, she would always be free for him. But now he had asked this question keeping that guy in his mind.

"I'm soooooo sorry, Usui, but today I'm going out with someone else, hope you don't mind"

Hope you don't mind? Of course he minded! He had hit the nail on the head when he thought that she might be going out with Shaunak. But he decided he wouldn't tell her that now. "No, it's ok. Hey Misaki…. You love me, don't you?"

Surprised and red due to this sudden question, she retorted back, "W-what kind of question is that, baka? If you doubt so much, then question yourself. Would I be talking to you right now, despite hating men, if I didn't love you?" saying this, she kept the phone.

"I know you do. But….." then his lips twitched into a small curve. He looked at Litch. "I'll have to do some spying now, eh?" Litch just stretched, giving a bored yawn. Well, it seemed clear that the cat wanted his master out of the house so that he could catch some sleep he had lost during the night.

* * *

Within minutes, he was outside her house, wearing a hoodie and dark sunglasses. He didn't want to do all this, spying and stuff. He wanted to go and ask her straight. But then, before he took some wrong moves, he thought it would be better if he confirmed about the boy. So there he was. He stood on another side, leaning on the wall. Soon, a Misaki and Shaunak came out, chattering away, too busy to notice him standing there. They called a cab, and went away. He too took one, and told the driver to follow them. After some time, they halted near a mall. A very famous one. "Why would Misaki come here? She hates this type of things" he murmured to himself, while paying absentmindedly to the driver and rushing behind them. The old man chuckled. "Young love!"

* * *

He followed them to every shop they went. He hated seeing Misaki with someone else like this. That's because HE never got a chance to go out with her like this. And the fact that somebody had just sprinted up and taken His Misaki made him go hold the bastard by the neck. But he controlled his hands and shoved them in his pockets. At last, nearing lunch time, they came to the café. Usui too, thankfully took a seat in one of the corners of the shop, where Misaki couldn't see him, but he could clearly see them. A waitress came to him, and because he was all covered up, she didn't go all lovey-dovey like girls would when they saw him. "What would you like, sir?"

"One coffee"

"is that all sir?"

"Yes" and the waitress went away. Well, his main thing was to spy on them, and not eat. But he didn't know that somebody already knew of his presence. In fact, Shaunak had watched him from the corner of his eye from the time they had entered the mall. Now, he was as witty as Usui was. He at once guessed that Usui was someone very close to Misaki and that he had got the idea of him being wantimg to get close to Misaki. He chuckled. "What's the joke?" Misaki asked him, for he had suddenly laughed.

"Oh no, nothing. Ummm….Misaki?"

"Hmm? Oh I'll have this sundae. And you, Shaunak?" she turned to him.

"The same" he told the waitress, and she went. "Now, what were you telling?"

"Uhhh… yeah" he made sure that Usui was listening. Of course he was, with his cat like ears.

"I love you Misaki" he said. WHAT THE FUCK? Was what Usui wanted to shout right there. But he couldn't. There were nerves seen on his hand, as he gripped his hand ever so tightly, waiting for Misaki to reply to that.

"How many times? Fine, I love you too" came her reply.

* * *

**When I was writing down Misaki's reply, I could very well picture Usui sitting there, with the background cracking up like glass, and then shattering, with a very OMG expression Usui. And oh, with sad violin in background music. LOLZ! XD**

**Nightmare moon signing out…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cough cough cough….. Hey guys I …. Cough cough….. Ack! ... The burning… cough….. Smell from… cough cough STOP IT USUI! ...cough cough… sorry…. He is …..Cough… literally burning…. AARGH! SOMEONE STOP HIM FROM SMOKING UP! Cough…cough… *whispers* got…cough very jealous and…. Burnt up... Cough cough cough…**

**S-sorry…. Cough cough... Here's the chap… cough cough…. ter**

* * *

Previously:

"_Uhhh… yeah" he made sure that Usui was listening. Of course he was, with his cat like ears._

"_I love you Misaki" he said. WHAT THE FUCK? Was what Usui wanted to shout right there. But he couldn't. There were nerves seen on his hand, as he gripped his hand ever so tightly, waiting for Misaki to reply to that._

"_How many times? Fine, I love you too" came her reply._

* * *

Back to present:

Usui's P.O.V

Did… did I hear just hear what she said? I poked my ears. Someone please give me a rewind button! But then….. I DID hear what she said. My eyes widened, my emerald orb squinted. I gripped at the coffee mug so tightly that it would just break any moment now. She had said I LOVE YOU TOO to some other person so easily, something that she hasn't properly even told me now! I gritted my teeth too much, enough for them to powder away. In fury I got up, placed the money, and went out, I didn't want to hear more now. No I didn't. My love had told I love you to someone else in front of my eyes. I so wanted to curse right now, stomping my feet on the ground enough for them to crack up. I so wanted to beat up any person that came in front of me now. I so wanted to….. I so wanted to…. Break down…..

Normal P.O.V

The moment Usui got up and went away, Shaunak asked Misaki "you have someone special and you didn't tell me till now!"

"Eh? H-how did you know?" Misaki asked, going shades of red, crimson, and maroon, pink.

"I've got sixth sense!" he proudly boasted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. And the reason I didn't tell you was that you live in India! It's just the second time you have come here, before you came with oba-san (aunt) when you were small! And I didn't even have your contact number!"

"What an excuse! Minako-san has my number. And don't twist the subject unnecessarily; I know that you like a blonde!"

"You even know he's a blonde?"

* * *

He returned home, walked in the room like a dead body, and sat down on the couch. His life was _over_. He didn't want to just sit like that, he wanted to go and ask Misaki everything. But he couldn't, guess this is what happens to the strongest of the stronger, when someone…. You couldn't get the scene out of his mind, when she told him I love you. Hands over his head, he didn't see Litch arriving. This cat was Misaki's duplicate. All the times he scratched him, just like Misaki would shout or hit Usui. Litch had enjoyed a very pleasant sleep, but seeing his master in depression was unusual.

"Meeoowrr?" he said, as if questioning him what happened. Usui didn't look up.

"Meeeooowwrrr?" he tried again. Still, no avail.

"MEEOOWW!" he lost his patience, like Misaki and scratched Usui's leg.

"Oww!" at last Usui looked at Litch. "What was that for?"

Litch put on an adorably-sorry look, with sparkling honey eyes. As if to comfort him, he rubbed himself against his leg. "Purrrrrrr"

Instantly, he felt a little relaxed. He picked Litch up and told him "At least you are with me"

And to his response, he rubbed his face against Usui's hand. He placed him on his lap and stroked him.

"How could you do this Misaki?"

* * *

Sunday went away wrathfully for him. Litch half thought that his master was actually dead. And on other hand, Misaki was surprised that she didn't receive a single perverted message or call from him. But she forgot that when she talked more with Shaunak. You could almost see that type of image; on one side, a pale and lifeless face of Usui and on another, laughing and cheerful face of Misaki…. Sigh. If only Usui had waited for some more time in the café, then he would know the ultimate truth…..

* * *

**I know the chapters I write are short and that I leave them hanging at very juicy spots but then that IS the trick all other authors use for people to come back again and again…. I'm just learning, so forgive me! And a very big thanks for all the reviews. And people, who are still reading and running off, I beg you, do review! Tell me how my stories are, even if they are bad. I could improve them, you know…. AND there's a huge surprise for Usui in the end. Till then, suspense, SUSPENSE!**

**Nightmare moon signing out….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhhh! The suspense revealed! And guys, the ones who might have guessed what actually the plot is or whatever, at least don't write it down in the reviews! It'll spoil the story you know…. And the suspense….**

**Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously:

_Sunday went away wrathfully for him. Litch half thought that his master was actually dead. And on other hand, Misaki was surprised that she didn't receive a single perverted message or call from him. But she forgot that when she talked more with Shaunak. You could almost see that type of image; on one side, a pale and lifeless face of Usui and on another, laughing and cheerful face of Misaki…. Sigh. If only Usui had waited for some more time in the café, then he would know the ultimate truth…._

* * *

Back to present:

Normal P.O.V

Monday. The day when he would finally talk properly to her came. But then, he was gonna make her suffer first, for all the sleepless nights she had given him. So the moment he entered the school he didn't even raise his eyes at her. He didn't tease her, he didn't pass perverted comments, and he didn't do anything that he usually did to frustrate Misaki. He just came, and went to his class.

Misaki's P.O.V

Well, this weekend was really fun, without that idiot pervert. But then….. What's up with him? He's practically looking like a zombie. He didn't even look at me; forget that he passed any teasing to me. And the look in his face; half angry, half lifeless look. Is it because of me? But then what have I done? Is it something I said? Great, now because of him, I can't concentrate on my work! Focus, Misaki, focus! I'll ask him about his behavior once the school's over.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

After school. She had sent the rest of the student council home, as usual taking all the work in her hands. But this time, her mind was not on the paper she held in her hand. It was on Usui. He hadn't even spoken to her once. Just then the door slide and in came a blonde zombie. Misaki stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Usui?"

No reply.

"Hey, Usui?"

He looked at her. She was startled. His eyes- angry and dead look. No more twinkling, mischievous ones.

"Err… Usui?" she tried again, shaking a hand in front of his eyes to make sure he was alive. But no, his eyes didn't even twitch.

"Hey Usui? Have I done something?" she finally asked. And that was the moment.

"Who is he?" he asked in a half- angry tone. She put on a confused look. Who was who?

"Who is he?" this time he asked more sternly and took some steps near her. She went behind as he came nearer to her.

"Whom are you talking about?" she asked, feeling her back hit the cold wall. He was too close to her.

"The one with whom you were so comfortable, which you aren't with me!" he added, losing his anger. He formed a cage around her, putting his hands on either side of her petite body. She tried to push him away, but it was of no use.

"What happened? Whom are you talking about?"

"Who is that guy with whom you spent you weekend so comfortably, and even said 'I love you' to him on Saturday!"

Her eyes widened. Her brain began to work. First she was thoroughly confused, but then realization came to her mind. Her lips curved into a smile. Before long, she was laughing away, like she had heard the joke of the decade!

"Why are you laughing?" Usui asked, this time the expression of confusion on his face.

"Oh my…*giggle*" Misaki panted, still wanting to laugh more. Suddenly she had an urge to pull at his cheeks. And she did that only.

"*giggle* you're too cute and possessive about me, aren't you?" she asked, all smiles.

He pulled his arms back and held hers to stop her from pulling his cheeks. It hurts when you don't have much flesh in your cheeks!

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking at her, who was still laughing.

"That 'I love you', silly, was sisterly love!"

"S-sisterly love?"

"Yes, you idiot! He's my cousin! Whom I had not seen in years because he lived in some other country!"

That OMG expression on his face was too much. She began laughing again. Then something popped in her mind.

"but how did you know that I told him 'I love you' on Saturday?" she asked, with a hint of the demon in her.

"Well… I was just..." he was caught red handed!

"Don't tell me you were spying on me because you thought I was…." And she looked at him, with the demon aura spilling everywhere.

"Time to run" he whispered, before running off.

"USUI TAKUMI, YOU ARE SOOO DEAD FOR EVEN THINKING OF IT!"

* * *

**Soooo how was the ending? Really, I didn't have any ending in my mind, so I just typed down anything. Was it bad? Too boring? Too idiotic? Do tell! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Nightmare moon signing out…..**


End file.
